


Dinner

by Moyuyu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyuyu/pseuds/Moyuyu





	Dinner

夜幕降临，深蓝色的天空布满繁星，像一片被精心缝制的丝绸一般笼罩在仿古的建筑物上。  
这里是斯巴达家的邸宅。用苍白的石头雕刻出印着精致花纹的支柱，澄澈的玻璃上雕刻着玫瑰、低矮的灌木被修剪成颇具现代艺术感的形状、中央的喷泉由一只大理石构成的恶魔经营。在混凝土和钢筋组成的摩天大厦中，这座带着中世纪风格的小城堡无疑非常的吸引人的眼球。  
上流社会的夜晚通常由昂贵的糕点、香槟和半真半假的客套话组成。  
无论是名门贵族的后裔还是商业精英，男人穿着各式各样的西装、女人架着或长或短的晚礼服。玻璃杯碰撞的清脆声音不绝于耳，装饰繁复的吊灯照亮了偌大的大厅。

 

以一张冷淡的脸庞推拒掉了许多来邀酒的男男女女，维吉尔杯中琥珀色的酒液只动了四分之一，雪白的泡沫粘在杯壁久久不落。他用戴着黑色丝绸手套的手指松了松系在脖上的领花，感觉空气在不断变得灼热起来，以至于他有些喉头发紧、口干舌燥。

身为斯巴达家的长子，虽然还没有到该继承父亲志向的年龄，但他总是无比严格的要求自己。同父母一起参加晚宴的时候更是如此，无论是精心整理的领花，还是没有一丝褶皱的平展西装，都同他那个不省心的弟弟形成了鲜明对比。不同于不苟言笑的哥哥，年龄稍小的但丁从来不爱好好打领带，不是往下拽那么一截就是干脆扔到不知道哪里去，从洁白的衬衫中露出锁骨和小半个胸膛。

可一向注意形象的维吉尔现在只想把紧绷的领花撤掉，以便于平稳自己愈发急促的呼吸，即使这违反了他在社交场所的原则。他感觉脸颊的温度在不断地攀升，但幸好还不到会被人看出来不对劲的程度，而造成这种有可能让他出丑的局面的罪魁祸首——是整个人都被长桌布盖住的但丁。他那个总是给他找麻烦的弟弟在十几分钟前提出，要在餐桌下给他做一次口活，而他也是不知道吃错了什么药，竟然就这样毫无理由地答应了下来。

该死。

他在特地挑选的偏僻位置低声吐出那句在市井街头经常听到的粗话，声音大小控制在刚好能被他腿间的但丁听到的程度，声音中带着对自己一时脑热的悔恨和因舒适口腔吮吸带来的喘息。紧接着他不知道在想什么的弟弟动作稍稍一滞，再次将他或许已经完全硬起来的阴茎全部吞入口中，圆润的头部顶在柔软湿滑的喉头，引起维吉尔的呼吸再一次的紊乱。

但丁为逼出了哥哥的一次小小失态而小声哼笑出来，喉咙的轻轻振动再一次挑战着兄长的忍耐力。他忽略了因那根略带腥气的肉柱顶入喉咙而带来的呕吐感，只想在这种可能被任何人发现的场合中让维吉尔更加混乱一点。于是他抓紧了那紧绷着肌肉的小腿，再次晃动着脑袋用唾液润湿坚硬的性器，舌尖舔去顶端马眼带着奇怪味道的体液，透过不透明的桌布凝视着在上方的维吉尔。

双腿完全隐匿在印花的长桌布之下，视线被遮蔽了一部分，只有但丁湿热的口腔和灵活的舌头将实感带给他。维吉尔压抑着埋藏在口腔深处的喘息，像一只被关在笼子里的困兽一般在情欲和尊严中徘徊，藏在黑色短袜和高档皮鞋中的脚趾无意识地蜷起。从桌布下传出细微的水声让他可以想象到自己的那根阴茎是如何被兄弟淡红的嘴唇亲吻、吞吐，晶莹的唾液会沾在上面，让人想要将它们舔去。

更何况，但丁是他拥有最亲密的血缘的弟弟。这个认知让他更加硬挺了几分。

质量上乘的布料并不怎么透光，亮白色的灯光透过暖黄色的桌布照进来，像黄昏时的光晕。但丁卖力地用唇舌挑逗他一丝不苟的兄长，因蜷缩的跪姿而膝盖酸痛，而袭来的快感将这微不足道的瑕疵掩盖过去。他的西装裤已经被自己解开，同样勃起的阴茎被放在带着手套的手心中抚弄，指尖丝绸的棱角磨蹭过顶端的时候本能地一颤。维吉尔现在一定是在辛苦地忍耐着情欲、不让可能会被看出端倪的声音冲出喉咙、耳尖和眼角已经开始发红……

“但丁！维吉尔！…你们在哪里？”

就在这时，熟悉而温柔的声音从远处传来，惊醒了在情欲中浸泡的两个人。隔着几个桌子距离的伊娃、他们美丽坚强的母亲，穿着鲜红色的裘皮晚礼服环视着四周，金色的发丝在灯光的照射下泛着刺眼的光泽。维吉尔眼睁睁地看着那双一直无比充满爱意的眼睛转动着看了过来，穿越过几个端着酒杯的人走近了他们两个人的桌子。他能够感觉桌下的但丁停下了动作，紧张的感觉透过缓慢蠕动的喉头的舌传递给他自己，激得他绷紧的全身更加僵硬，像是一尊雕像。

“哎…我亲爱的，你怎么在这么偏的地方？但丁呢？”母亲从上而下地打量着她不愿意动窝的儿子，闪烁着光芒的眸子环视着周围似乎在寻找，最后还是落在了维吉尔的身上，等待着这个过分懂事的孩子的回话。

“他吃坏了东西，在卫生间。”

维吉尔稍稍停顿，在这不会被人察觉出异常的空档中调整好了声线，让它听起来不那么沙哑异常并且充满了平日该有的淡漠。然后他发誓他在还没说完的时候就被但丁狠狠吸了一口，差一点就把深藏在喉咙的呻吟叫了出来。如果被伊娃发现自己的两个儿子乱伦会是什么结果，那想象中又尴尬的惨烈的场面令他脸色苍白了一阵。

而听到了自己兄长胡乱编造的理由和强装冷静语气的但丁似乎发出了轻轻的笑声，青少年修长的指尖更加过分地掠过膝盖，在敏感的关节处挑逗地剐蹭。维吉尔的身体因羽毛般瘙痒的感觉不易察觉地轻颤，扬起脑袋同母亲对视的时候果断又带着力道地挪动着一条腿，将硬质鞋底踩上不安分的弟弟的下体，惩罚地施加几分力气踩着那根坚硬的阴茎摩擦。

桌下的但丁被这意想不到的举动惊讶得够呛，甚至短暂地停下了口中的吸吮，视线粘着维吉尔线条流畅、修长有力的小腿一路看到鞋尖。那双黑色短袜勒着苍白骨感的脚踝，漆黑的皮鞋像世界上最甜蜜的刑具，踩在他被自己的体液弄得乱七八糟的下身。他在目光触及这一淫靡场面的时候就挣扎着射了出来，被堵住的嘴只能发出无声的尖叫。为此他将维吉尔的欲望含得更深，让那根弹动的阴茎深深插入自己的喉管，直到鼻尖都蹭在银色的耻毛中，刺刺痒痒。

伊娃转身离开的时候维吉尔近乎要咬破自己的嘴唇，一圈浅红色的齿痕印在唇面，把破壳而出的欲望封印在此。他在但丁的精液溅射到鞋底的时候控制不住地挺了一下腰，让自己的头部抵着弟弟的喉咙射出了精液，指甲因对快感的苦苦忍耐而陷入手心的软肉中。恍惚了好一阵，兄长回过神的时候谨慎地瞥视了一圈周围，确认没有人对他们投来视线的时候颤抖着掀开了一直垂下的桌布，看到了刚为自己搞完口活的弟弟。他看见但丁神情同样带着失神和餍足，唇边挂着白色的精液，顺着凸起的喉结一路流淌到锁骨和胸口，没入起了皱的衬衫中。西服裤子和皮鞋被他俩的乱来搞得一团糟，星星点点的白浊沾得到处都是。

“…起来，马上就要走了。”对视了一会，稍年长的一方语气生冷而别扭地打破了沉默的局面，抓着胞弟的胳膊将他快速扯起来，两个人拖着不怎么稳的步伐几乎是要小跑着把自己关进了洗手间。

途中一位路过的男士认出了这对双胞胎，询问但丁发生了什么事情的时候，他只好回答是不小心打翻了一碗口感不怎么样的奶油蘑菇汤，紧接着就收到了维吉尔一个凌厉又不动声色的眼刀。


End file.
